


Remember that night?

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Minho picked Hyunjin up from the library at two am, they drive around in the rain.A warm confession while the sky shed a million tears.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Bun's drabble collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Remember that night?

_ Remember that night? _

Hyunjin watched as the silver car pulled up in front of the library, wet leaves blowing past in the winds that gusted throughout the city. Heavy rain crashing down around everything. It was chaos, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but inhale deeply, his entire body relaxing at the calming scent. 

He ran to the car with his backpack over his head, his sneakers splashing in the puddles that had already formed on the concrete pads. He climbed into the car, his hair wet and glued to his forehead, teeth on display as he turned to his best friend with a cheesy grin. 

“Why were you at the library at two in the morning?” Minho scolded, black hat hiding his eyes and blond hair. He didn’t look over as he put the car in drive and drove down the wet roads. The radio low but still somewhat audible, the blue lights reflecting their faces in the dark cab. The windshield wipers wiping away nature’s tears as fast as they possibly could. 

“I finished a book and needed to know what happened,” Hyunjin hummed happily, tucking his backpack between his legs. 

This caught Minho’s attention, turning his head to look down at the backpack, “Put it in the backseat so your feet don’t get it wet.”

Hyunjin nodded and lugged it over the center console, patting it once as it sat in the back seat like some passengers, “Should I ask why you’re awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Minho answered plainly, resting back in his seat. One hand on the steering wheel the other fidgeting with the heater, “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Hyunjin smiled. 

Minho flicked on the seat warmer and continued to drive in silence for a while, the streetlights and shop signs blurring in the droplets of water that had slowed. Hyunjin smiled at himself, watching the wet sidewalks and signs. 

“Are we not going home?”

“Can’t sleep,” Minho hummed, ”Coffee and drive?”

“Yes, please,” Hyunjin replied while digging into the pocket of his sweatpants to grab out his phone, he clicked on his Bluetooth and began connecting his phone to Minho’s touch screen stereo of his Mitsubishi Eclipse. 

“So,” Minho spoke, “Are you going to tell me about the book you’re reading?”

“Mmm, no,” Hyunjin blushed, “It’s one of the guilty pleasure ones.”

“Ah, I don’t want to hear about it then,” Minho huffed, “Last time you told me about one of your guilty pleasures,” He paused, flicking the signal light to turn into the drive-thru, “Nevermind I don’t even want to bring it up.”

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Hyunjin whined, “You’re just straight, so everything gay is going to be gross to you.”

“Mhm,” Minho hummed lowly, his jaw clenching tightly as he drove into the drive-thru, the neon coffee scene lighting up the cab of the car, shimmering off the sad droplets that leaked down the windshield. 

Hyunjin chuckled, “Fine, I’ll drop it. Can I get a large double-double?”

Minho nodded and rolled down his window, while Hyunjin paused the music that had been playing in the background, a soft lo-fi playlist that he found always calmed his mind, well that and it was a shared interest between the two of them. So they never had to worry about the other disliking the music that was playing. 

It wasn’t long before they were pulling out of the drive-thru, the cab of the car filled with the scent of dark roast and rain. 

Minho went to roll up his window but stopped, looking over at Hyunjin, “Do you want the windows open? It’s only drizzling now.”

Hyunjin nodded his head rapidly, excited at the request, “I love the smell of rain.”

“I know,” Minho answered quickly, rolling down both of their windows while he drove down the empty street slowly. 

They both had nowhere to go, nowhere to be. It was the middle of the night and the streets were empty, nothing but them driving to their spot. Parking the eclipse at the top of the hill that overlooked the city, the thousands of lights twinkling off in the distance. A multi-coloured array that lit up the night sky of the small city that they lived in. 

Minho pushed back his seat a little and picked up his coffee, finally taking a sip. He grimaced and put it back down into the cupholder, “That’s one bad cup of coffee.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agreed, “But it’s caffeine, so it’s allowed to be bad sometimes.”

“Hyunjin?” Minho questioned, his gaze turned out the passenger window. 

Hyunjin had noticed the way Minho’s hands grasped tightly to the end of his black hoodie, his jaw clenched shut tightly. He was tense and he had been trying to figure out why the entire drive.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin answered, his stomach dropping. Something just felt off. 

“How did you know?” Minho paused, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Know what?” Hyunjin pushed, his stomach twisting anxiously. 

“Uh, that you were like gay?”

“I always just kind of knew, but I was confused for a while because boobs are amazing right? But that whole Wendy situation in 9th grade confirmed it for me.”

“Do you think a person could be not like gay? But still like girls and guys?”

“Well, yeah. Everyone’s sexuality is different.”

“So say a guy who has been straight their whole life suddenly has the urge to kiss a guy, would that make them gay?”

“It really depends, But I thought you didn’t want to hear about my guilty pleasures.”

“I don’t,” Minho groaned, picking up his coffee and taking another drink, “It’s just a question.”

“You’re always so defensive,” Hyunjin teased, reaching out to playfully hit Minho’s shoulder but as he touched Minho he could feel the way he tensed. Hyunjin didn’t know if he should be sad that Minho had flinched like that, he went to pull his hand away but was stopped as Minho latched his hand around his wrist tightly. 

“Sorry,” Minho muttered, “It’s just so hard to ignore it. You get in my damn car and smile at me, your stupid face scrunched up like some kid who had just gotten told the greatest news of their life and it’s all because you saw me? Your scent fills that car and I’m stuck smelling you every time I breathe and then all I can think about is how you would taste. You’re just so stupidly gorgeous and I shouldn’t feel this way about my best friend.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathed slowly, “Minho-”

“Don’t say it,” Minho growled, pulling Hyunjin forward by his wrist. Minho captured his cheek perfectly in the palm of his hand, sealing their lips together in a swift movement. Hyunjin was caught off guard, his eyes wide opened while Minho held their lips together. 

_ Kiss back. Kiss back.  _

His mind chanted at him, but he was frozen with fear. He was scared, but not because his best friend was kissing him, but because he was scared that he would enjoy the kiss only for Minho to realize it’s not what he wanted. 

“Please,” Minho begged, pressing his forehead against Hyunjins, “Please don’t leave me Hyunjin. I don’t want to lose you ever.”

“You won’t,” Hyunjin responded quickly, a sigh escaping his warm lips, “Are you sure about this?”

“Hyunjin, I think I’ve always liked you…”

That was all it took for Hyunjin to unfreeze, his lips pressing into Minho’s roughly. Their lips colliding as the rain began to pound against the windshield again, the cold wind blowing through the opened windows. Minho tilted his head back, allowing them to kiss comfortably with the hat still on his head. Tongues gliding over lips in gentle attempts to wet them, the friction drying them out faster than they could keep up until Minho parted his lips. Allowing Hyunjin to dart his tongue out, their tongues clashing together, tasting each other. 

Minho finally got his answer, Hyunjin tasted nothing like he smelled, but it was better, so much better. 

They kissed until Hyunjin could no longer bear the uncomfortable position that he was in, the center console digging into his hip. He sat back down in his warm seat, his thumb draggin over his bottom lip to wipe up a little of the saliva that lingered. 

“Holy shit,” Minho hummed resting back into his seat, “What do we do now?”

“Roll up your window, so that car doesn’t get soaked,” Hyunjin giggled while pressing his finger onto the window button, his eyes watching as the glass rose up and collected the droplets of water that were attacking him. 

“Oh, shit!”

Minho rolled up his window and turned on his windshield wipers. 

“You could ask me out on a date,” Hyunjin finally answered, “But, if this isn’t something you want to continue we can pretend it didn’t happen.”

“No,” Minho shook his head, looking over at Hyunjin, “I won’t pretend it didn’t happen. So are you free right now?”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty busy these days.”

“Breakfast?”

“Dennys?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, I think I could be free.” 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
